


It Can't Read Emoji's

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Text to speech, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the kink meme</p><p>https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=938965#cmt938965</p><p>"ok, so: matt's phone can say "FOGGY. FOGGY. FOGGY" and presumably read text. I want to see the phone (and Matt) dealing with someone who sends him emoji-laden texts. </p><p>bonus points if if's Steve Rogers, New York boy, who has recently gotten into this whole "texting" thing, but like your typical over-50 person, struggles with the impulse to add seven nonrelated emojis to a text. </p><p>Anyway, Matt is getting these texts, and he's like: "WHAT. I DON'T UNDERSTAND. HELP ME FOGGY." sort of like the "Foggy reads Matt's junk mail for him," but "Foggy reads Matt's emoji texts for him" because that's what good and kind friends do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Read Emoji's

He get’s a text form Natasha, who has put herself in his contacts under “Comrade”. The phone’s text to speech fails to read out her message and he sighs. Foggy and Karen probably aren’t going to be in the office for another hour, half hour at the latest. He sets his tablet to read the latest case file to him.

She sends him another text. “Text from Comrade text reads.”

He stands to greet Foggy at the door when he hears his tread on the stairs. It’s probably not important. It’s almost definitely not important… but he still wants to know. He pulls up the text on his phone, “Home screen 2, messages, comrade.” His phone dictates his tapping.

“Good morning.” Foggy greats him, going to hang up his coat.

“Morning, Foggy. Can you tell me what these texts say? Just the two most recent.” He hands Foggy the phone.

“Well… Foggy says. The first is the cute poop emoji. Weird thing to send someone. And the second is. Oh. Um. I have my confused face on.” Foggy ponders it for another minute, “I’m going to take a guess and say it’s Les Miserables summarized through emoji. Which is kind of a dick thing to send to someone without telling them what it is. Here.” He puts the phone back in Matt’s hand.

“Thanks Foggy.”

“No problem.”

 

 

 

 

“Text from Comrade reads: Underscore underscore underscore underscore underscore underscore slash… back slash… slash… back slash… slash… back slash… slash… back slash… slash… back slash… slash… back slash… slash… back slash… slash… slash… back slash… f-u-c d-a police.”

Matt takes a very, very deep breath.

“What was that?” Foggy pokes his head into Matt office. 

Matt holds out his phone and grumbles, “What is it a picture of?”

“Six cop cars chasing a blue car. The road is all like… artsy and perspective-y. It says fuck the police under it.”

“Thanks.”

“Matt, why is someone texting you emoji art?”

“She probably thinks she’s funny.” His grumpy tone is ruined by the smile.

 

 

 

“It’s three cute poop emojis in a row. I mean, each emoji is in it’s own text.”

“…”

“Matt, this is going to get really old, really fast, isn’t it?”

“Probably. I think she wants to see how fast she can break me though.”

 

 

 

“Text from Comrade, text reads: You better out. You better nod. You better not I'm you why. Is coming to. S making a it. Gonna find out who's and. Is coming to. He you when you're, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been or so be goodness sake. You better not out. You better not. You better no I'm you why. Is coming to”

 

 

 

“Text from Comrade, text reads: I need a me a I need a I the day I'd it back it on and lay it it so that day I could it back. (i need a doctor)”

“Natasha are u ok?”

“Yeah, fine Matt.”

 

“Foggy?”

“I think it’s meant to be the lyrics to a song, lithesome of the words replaced with emoji. But I don’t know what all of them mean and the songs not familiar.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS: other fun text to speech hiccups.

“I wouldn’t say it’s funny per south east.” (Per se.)

“Have you read the house power books?” (HP.)

“Tell drive Banner I need to see him.” (Dr.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
